


Fuck the Disobedience out of Him

by Jondiplier



Series: Omega RK900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Gavin Reed has an unruly omega, and in this world omegas are meant to serve their alphas and sit prettily.Gavin brings up the subject with his buddy Hank, and decided the best route would be to have the older alpha fuck Nines instead.--DUBIOUS CONSENT--Dystopian AU where omegas don't have rights, very little background mainly porn.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Omega RK900 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Fuck the Disobedience out of Him

"So, you're telling me that he's too unruly?" Hank huffs, sitting in a booth at a bar with Gavin Reed across from him. 

"Yeah, he won't fucking settle down. He still wants to be Mr. Independent and shit." Gavin says, downing a shot quickly. "I don't know what to fucking do anymore. I've done the discipline, I've done the omegean therapy, I've even made him have a heat alone and he still won't chill the fuck out." 

"Geez man, that's rough." Hank sighs, thankful that Connor was fairly easy to tame. 

"And that's why I called you here. He's starting his heat again and I know that punishing him won't work. You have Connor, they're basically the same. And I figured, y'know, you could give it a go?" Gavin explains, hoping Hank had caught on.

"Huh, never thought of it that way." He says and scratches at his beard. "I don't want to force the kid, but damn, if he's that bad I wouldn't mind trying to help." 

"Oh thank god, I was starting to think he would be a lost cause." Gavin sighs, running a hand through his greasy hair.

They arrange a day to meet, right at the peak of Nines' heat so he'll be more compliant. 

Gavin and Nines arrive early in the evening, the omega on a thick leash. He's barely wearing clothes and from the waist down he's soaked in slick. 

Connor greets them with wide, eager eyes and offers to take Nines to his room to freshen up. 

"No need Connor, he's been a bad boy from what I've heard." Hank calls, coming out from the hall. "Gavin needs to be taught how to tame and treat his omega, so they're here to learn. Nothin' special." The older alpha explains, pulling his own omega into his side. 

Nines stands as straight as a rod, eyes glazed but fearful. He knew he was in trouble, but he didn't think Gavin would bring him here. His LED flashes red as he's lead down the hallway, into a bedroom with a queen sized bed, and some chairs. He looks around to see plenty of water and thirium bottles, along with human rut snacks. 

Nines shakes, from both fear and with arousal as he finally realizes what's going on.

"Gavin, alpha, no, please." He whimpers, looking over at Gavin. "I'm sorry, please, let's go home and make a nest please-" 

"Ah, nope, nuh-huh. I gave you plenty of chances and now you're begging to be an omega? Psst. No. Get on the bed." He orders, a grin on his face. He knew this would upset Nines, and he desperately hopes it will do the job.

"C'mon Nines, Hank won't hurt you." Connor encourages softly, big brown eyes lit with excitement. He takes the RK900's hands in his, pulling him gently onto the bed. Once they're both on Connor coaxes him into taking his underwear off, the only article of clothing he has on. 

"Connor, please-" Nines begs, watching the soiled cloth get thrown across the room. 

Connor gets on his knees and kisses Nines' forehead gently. "He'll take care of you, I'll be right here." He whispers, carding his fingers through his hair to calm him. 

Nines is shaking, worried about succumbing to his natural call. He doesn't want to be someone's omega, he wants to be a person. 

Hank comes up behind him, making Richard's shoulders bunch up and he screws his eyes shut. This wasn't happening, he's not here. 

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart, just calm down." Hank soothes, gently placing his hands on Nines' shoulders to lay him down. 

Nines is maneuvered onto his back with Hank between his thighs. His head is in Connor's lap and his hands are held by his predecessor. 

His legs are opened wide and he hears Hank scoff. "A cock cage, really Reed? No wonder the boy won't submit." He chuckles fondly, thinking back to his old days where people thought sexual punishment was the best way to tame an omega. 

Hank is handed the key and within seconds the cage is of, making Nines sob in relief. It was torture to have that on, especially in heat. 

Connor plays with his hair and watches.

Hank cooes softly as he touches Nines, loving the way his stomach twitches and his hips jerk as his hands make his way down the omega's body. 

"So pretty, such a good boy." Hank praises, two fingers rubbing at the abused cocklet. Nines let's a little mewl slip past his lips, eyes still closed.

There are fingers prodding at his clit, causing him to gasp as his eyes fly open. He stares up at Connor and the other omega smiles down at him.

He focuses on these new feelings. Gavin had never touched him like this before. 

Nines opens up so perfectly for Hank's thick fingers, and he's told how perfect he feels. 

Gavin watches closely, not really liking the idea of getting the omega off first, but Hank knows better than him.

Nines huffs and pants, slick pouring out of him. His hips are jerking and jumping uncontrollably as he's touched. 

"Ah, alpha…" he moans quietly, shy and flustered. The heat in his gut is getting stronger, and before he knows it he's calling out as he orgasms. 

"There you go honey, such a good omega." Hank breathes, always in love with the blissed out look of a satisfied omega. 

Nines keens as the fingers keep moving. "H-how… Mhm." He can't string together words, he's confused because he's never had an orgasm outside of a knotting. 

"You're doing great," Connor cheers quietly, remembering his first time with the lieutenant. 

The fingers are removed slowly, giving Nines time to cool off. Gavin shifts excitedly in his seat as he watches Hank slick himself up.

The alpha presses the tip of his cock into Nines' folds, causing the omega to look down. Nines groans at the sight, pleased and anxious. 

Hank slips himself in, letting out his own deep and rich moan at the feeling. Both Nines and Connor react, Connor purring, pleased with his partner and Nines crying out, tossing his head back. 

His legs are held back, pushing them down onto the bed as Hank slides home. Their hips meet with a soft slap. There are fingers on his chest, which are Connor's, he realizes. They toy with his flushed nipples as Hank pulls his hips back.

Nines cries as he gets slammed into, hands scrambling to hold onto Hank's broad shoulders. 

The alpha sets a rough rhythm, pounding into the disobedient omega below him. 

Nines is full on sobbing, ugly crying as his system is overstimulated. He looks over at Gavin, watching him fist his own cock at the sight. "Alpha!" Nines calls out, Gavin's gaze burning into his skin. "Please!"

Gavin catches on and climbs onto the bed, laying on his stomach so he isn't in the way.

"This is what you needed, huh? A big alpha to satisfy you?" The man growls, though there is no venom. 

Nines can't help but nod, baring his neck for Gavin. 

Gavin reaches out and clamps a hand over their bond mark. "Gonna be a good omega now? Gonna take my cock and obey me? Finally gonna listen you little shit?" He rambles.

"Yes alpha! Oh, yes, yes!" He sobs, tears burning his eyes and cheeks. 

"Fucking take it, omega," Gavin spits. 

And so he takes it. 

"Shit," Hank pants, feeling his knot starting to swell. "You ready, sweetheart? Want me to knot you?" 

"Please." Nines whimpers, turning his gaze to Hank. 

That gets the alpha going. Nines big blue eyes shining with tears of pure delight. He pumps his hips a few more times before he comes with a roar, rattling both Connor and Nines. 

Nines shrieks, so unlike him, he can't help it. It's too good, so much better than what Gavin gives to him. He milks Hank with all he's got, eyes rolling back as he orgasms at the feeling of being filled so perfectly. God, if this is what he gets for being an omega he would've submitted sooner. 

Things die down quickly, and with the next spike of his heat Hank has Gavin try. He tells him to be slow, always have the omega orgasm first, make sure he's calm (thank you Connor) and open and slick enough. 

When Nines comes home with Gavin he's a new man. He's soft, having had his disobedience fucked out of him. Gavin and Hank agreed that if he does well he will get toys and treats and anything he needs as a reward. 

Fuck, so this is life?


End file.
